I Will Always Be There
by RenjiAbarai006
Summary: We start from the beginning where Kensei saves Shuuhei. and years down the road they meet up again. Shuuhei as a Shinigami and Kensei as a Vizard. Can there love for each other conquer all obstacles.


I Will Always Be There

Chapter 1: Young

It started out as any day here at the soul society, getting out of bed, jumping into a nice cold shower, brushing my teeth, no time to eat, and start the day with some morning sparing. Not to my surprise, I am disappointed in my subordinates; they lack enthusiasm in their fighting… always afraid. That is not what I want; I want them to be alerted not fearful.

Then to the paperwork…..more paperwork …. Paperwooorrrkk…..AHHH! I HATE THIS SHIT! Why am I always stuck with the paperwork, I am the captain, surely I have one loyal subordinate that is willing to help their captain in a time of need. Suddenly I hear something. What is that?...SNORING. I DON'T THINK SO! And it is coming from 'MY' office. I slid the door open rather harshly to make whoever was in there to be awakened and tremble in fear for their insolence.

I look in to see my lieutenant on 'My' couch still sleeping with her hand tucked into her shihakusho just enough to cover her front which was exposed. I was furious, but I didn't hate her by any means; I just really didn't care enough about her to hate her. She is god awful annoying, always flaunting herself around seeking attention. When she flaunts at me it's the worst, she wants to see if I look, I don't ever look, she is definitely not my type. She is how do you say nicely "Too Girly."

She and a Rukongai whore share the same qualities, just by seeing those girls I think 'yeah, I bet almost every man in the soul society has taken a tour through that cave.' Ha that made me laugh, I should write that one down. I want the kind of person who is worried about me and would want me to hold them when I am there. Like a damsel in distress, kind of cheesy I guess. That is why I put on that pissed off look to everyone to make the weak run and the strong stay close. I hope my tactics on my love life are working because I still have yet to find the one. I really hate thinking about this.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing in my quarters, get your ass back to work." I yelled at her. She jumped in surprise but sat up as if she woke up one her own rubbing her eyes. "Kennnseiii, Why are you always sooo annoying?"

"I am not annoying, you are just lazy and I'm not going to pick up your slack so get up and get out!"

She grinned as she grabbed my captain's coat and tried to lean in on me for a kiss but to her fail I pushed her away with complete harshness so she would get the point and leave me the hell alone. She was annoying but this was too much.

"Who the hell do you think you are Mashiro, I am your captain, be aware that I have no interest in you." She grinned again with "oh, but I think you do, everyone does, you know you need this."

She tried to reach for my shihakusho but knowing her I was already two steps ahead and I shoved her away violently to give her a chance to realize that I was clearly not in the mood nor interested. She just turned back to me and laughed. I wondered what was so funny but before I could say anything, "you push me away like a little school girl. Are you still pure Kenseii?"

Honestly I have never gone all the way, but I've kissed girls and stuff like that, its not like it was one of my top priorities, I am a captain, I really don't have the time right now. With that said I just tsked. "That is none of your business, and didn't I say get out and get your ass back to work."

"Wow, I never guessed I mean you're hot, well are you at least turned on by me?"

"Of course not, I'm not into people like you"

"People like me, you mean girls? Are you a homo?"

I thought my cheeks got warmer. "No, it's not that, I'm not the type to want what everyone else wants. Besides wanting a woman or a man doesn't matter, look at Lisa she is a homo and she lives happy, now I have said and heard enough, get the fuck out of my office and get back to work."

I saw her eyes widen now knowing I was serious, she quickly withdrew her attitude and turned to leave, "well if you ever need a good time you know where to find me."

Irritating, disrespectful, always annoying. Well I guess back to the paperwork. Ugh.

I slid my office door open, to see a hell butterfly enter the barracks "irregular actions of hollow activity near Rukongai, requesting squad 9 captain, for more support, subordinates' assistance is requested." I immediately walked outside of my office to look at Mashiro who nodded and we got the few members that we could find in order to avoid any more casualties in Rukongai.

No time to get angry about what just happened, always busy. About 30-40 hollows later, not sure didn't pay much attention, we decided to walk around a few more minutes until we got the clear to return. Now Mashiro is up to her annoying self calling me an idiot, stupid, annoying. Me, I'm the one who is annoying? I want to hit her sooo bad. I jumped a little when I heard screaming, a child's screams. I turned and ran to the sounds when I spotted a few kids running.

Though to my surprise one of them stopped and grabbed a stick. Wait is he really gonna try to fight it off, that hollow is a trouble for even some of my seated officers. He has no chance, but he stood his ground, scared, but strong at heart, starring in the eyes of fear but there to fight, fight for his friends lives.

A warrior I thought, now that would be someone I would want as my vice-captain, at such a young age and so much determination, so much fight in his heart. I can see it in his eyes. But he is easily picked up by the hollow and I tell my men to back off. I will show this kid how it's done, with a quick swipe I cut the hollows tentacle thing to get the kid away then I kill that thing with one slice of my Shikai.

I stand over the weeping kid, I couldn't help but smile. Such a cute kid, thinking he had a chance against that hollow. "c'mon stop crying, you're ok, no need for that what is your name." he sniffles"Shu-Shuhei, Shuhei Hisagi."

"Shuhei Hisagi, a mighty strong sounding name." is this kid living alone, a kid like him needs to be trained properly. even if he is not really that talented in fighting, he is not only standing while in a captain's presence, he seems unaffected by it. Amazing. "hey kid, stop crying, those kids have left awhile ago, do you need a place to stay." all my subordinates shocked at my offer, having never done anything nice for anyone much less this kid, I felt like it was my duty, I saved this kid, now I have to train him so in the future he can save others and himself.

Sniffing in between sobs "you..uh don't have to, I can make it on my own, I have stayed alive this long, I appreciate it, but I'm sure in this forest that I can find a tree to sleep under. I don't want to be anymore of a burden to you or your friends."

"Hey, those guys aren't my friends, just my subordinates, and you can stay at my barracks for the night, in my opinion it's better than under a tree so I won't take no for an answer, so lets go kid."

"Why?"

"huh, I want to help out a little warrior" I smiled the best I could felling sorry for this kid.

"I'm not little, but why do you want to help me, I'm just a lowly man with no future"

Man huh, he reminds me of me when I was young, rebellious, but really worried about the ones you love and care for. "just shut up kid, I'm gonna give you a future."

The kid look shocked "what do you mean you're going to give me a future?"

"I mean I saw you trying to defend your friends, and you had a lot of spirit and honor and I haven't seen that in awhile, and I wouldn't pass that up after what I witnessed, that being said I would like to train you. I know your so young but you can learn even more."

The kid still in shock and possibly excited for hearing my words.

"thank you, no one has ever praised me like that. Ok I'll go with you guys, I want to become stronger, to be strong enough to make a difference."

This kid truly is amazing, no selfishness, worried for everyone else but himself. So caring, I couldn't help but bring a big grin on my face hearing that he said yes to train. It didn't take long to get back to the barracks, it was only me and the kid, the rest went to their own living quarters. Then as we were walking in he finally spoke.

"um, who exactly are you, I mean you wear different clothing than the rest of them, and you are much stronger"

"Well, I am Captain Kensei Muguruma of Squad 9 but you can call me Kensei."

"You Are A Captain! I'm so sorry I spoke out of term earlier, please forgive me captain."

"Hey stop with the formalities, I invited you here to train, not to worship me, and I said to call me Kensei."

"I-I I understand sorry Kensei."

"Don't be sorry, have some tea and get some rest." I sat some warm tea by the couch I let him sleep in my office. It's kind of funny that I yell at my lieutenant for even stepping into my office, but now I'm letting this kid sleep in my office. I guess I like this kid that I've known for a few hours better than I ever liked Mashiro, or really any of my subordinates.

"um, Kensei sir."

"huh what is it kid."

"I.. uh really don't like tea, do you have hot chocolate."

Seriously, he really is a kid, am I really gonna make hot chocolate for this kid, I've grown soft. "sure kid anything else."

"no I'm fine for now."

I got him his hot chocolate putting a mountain of marshmallows on the top. I brought it in also making some for myself that's when I heard him giggle a little I couldn't help but smile. "What, I like kid stuff too."

"sorry, I thank you for all you have done for me."

"It's nothing, if I was in your shoes and you in mine I think you would help this kid out." As I pointed to myself, I started to laugh and joke with this kid as if we grew up together and he talked like an adult... Or maybe I talk like a kid, either way I enjoyed his company.

After we finished our hot chocolate I ruffled his spiky hair and waved my goodnights and on my way out he stopped me. "wait your not staying here."

"This is the squad 9 barracks, I don't live here, and you'll be fine I am the only one allowed in this room."

His eyes widened in shock "so I'll be here alone, by myself, alone" tears started to build up in his eyes but he quickly rubbed his tears off.

"what you don't want to be alone."

"That's not it, it's that I am uhh, I don't like unfamiliar places. I might be asking a lot but... can you stay here? I-I I mean if it's too much trouble I understand."

Typical kid afraid of his own shadow. I really shouldn't if Mashiro bursts in like she always does she'll get the wrong idea. Huh why is my life so troublesome. "Sure kid, it's no trouble, I'll stay but I only have the couch."

The kid just gave a cute grin "well we can both sleep on the couch, I mean I get cold easy, so it would be better to not be so alone." A frown appeared on his tear stained face.

This kid, I can practically feel his pain and sorrow, he puts himself out to be so strong for others yet he hides in his own inner world to drown. I really just want to embrace him into a deep hug and let him let those feelings go. I hate to see this kid having this many issues to someday fall into his own oblivion. I gave a smirk "ok but I must warn you, I snore."

He started to giggle "that's fine better than waking up having to run and hide from a hollow."

God, more hurt. Why does this kid have to go through so much, it makes me sick. God, what is his purpose, why do you do this to him. Was I meant to save him, is this my purpose, to make him happy. I gave him a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't say that so soon you haven't heard my snoring."

I laid on the couch and he climbed up practically laying on my bare chest when I went to cover us both with a blanket when I saw him staring at my tattoos on my chest "is something wrong kid"

"no, just what does that mean 69, is it a code you live by or something."

"eh, not really 6 is for my name and 9 is my squad that's pretty much it."

He just nodded at my statement leaving it at that and squirmed around til he was comfortable then he hugged me softly, then I felt a tear touch my chest and he was shaking a little, I couldn't help but wonder. "What's wrong kid, you alright?"

He looked up tears running down his face. "I love you Kensei, you are my only friend, I will become strong for you. I know I'm young now but will become strong like you. Can you promise to be my friend forever?"

I had a knot in my throat, only friend, be strong for me, he loves me. I almost feel like a father wanting to watch over him forever. I hugged him a little bit tighter. "I love ya too kid, I will help you become a strong man and someday a shinigami and I will always watch over you, I promise."

We just stayed there in my captains quarters hugging til I fell asleep. I awoke to what I knew was coming.

"ahhh! Kensei you perv, you said you'd take him to the barracks to sleep, not to sleep with you."

"shut up" I said hushly "he is still asleep." still clining to my chest but as I look at him I smiled. God this kid is so cute, seeing him in this peaceful state makes me so happy.

"Kensei what are you gonna do with him?"

"I'm gonna train him to fight and so someday he can be a shinigami."

"what are you serious, what can he do, he's just a kid."

"no, he isn't just a kid, he's really something else." I smiled again while looking at his sleeping face.

"pervert"

"its not like that, and once he is trained I will make him my vice captain."

"ehh! But what about me I'm better than him."

"opinions can be cruel, don't make me give you mine."

"so mean, whatever just take care of your honor student, don't play too rough."

"shut up, get out"

She just turned waving her hands in her farewells and 'good luck you're going to need it' attitude. But I brushed it off to give this boy a good wake up. I carefully got up not wanting to wake him, which I was successful, I was amazing I mean I was practically his bed; I should get a medal from the stealth force or something.

I got adjusted to my wrinkled clothing that I was still wearing and made my way to the kitchen making eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and fresh squeezed orange juice, huh I should be a chef too. Getting everything perfect I took it all on a tray to sit it at my desk, then I go to wake him as he is already stirring around. "Shuhei...Shuhei...wakey wakey."

He sat up taking in the smells "what is that smell, it-it smells really good."

"huh, its pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice, do you like that kind of food."

He stirred around and then, dammit he's looking sad again, why is this kid so freaking sad. "I've never had any food like that, I don't really get the opportunity to eat much unless I find it."

I painted on my happy face to hide my sorrow for the kid. "Well you can pig out here I made it all myself so eat up, you'll need your nutrition for today's trainings, come sit at my desk and eat"

That last part I said a little load because I heard a ruckus outside my office so I slid the door open to find almost my entire squad standing there in front of me. With a glare and evil aura "well well, when I don't want you guys butting in on my business you're all here, but when there is paperwork to be done you all disappear so since you're all present, GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK!"

They all scattered in fear, they deserved it, interrupting in my love affairs...wait what 'love affairs' who says that, he is a kid. He is my student and I am his teacher. That's it, what a weird thought, get that out of my weird head. I turned to see him scarfing the food down like there was no tomorrow. "Hey kid, I know I said to pig out but you shouldn't eat fast, it'll ruin your digestive system and it can make you sick, I want to train you not nurse you."

The kid smiled taking a big gulp of orange juice, "I know, the food is great, if you had time to master cooking I bet your an amazing fighter."

"well I don't like to talk much about fighting, its not really a hobby more of a job, but a job I take very seriously, now finish up and lets go to the training grounds."

"Ok Kensei Sensei." Sensei huh.

We were quick to arrive and being the kid that he was, I was very easy on him even though he said not to but c'mon I'm not gonna go bankai on him. He is training hard and his will to protect is at a lieutenant's level but all he needs is the power and strength. He has everything else.

A few weeks have passed, his improvements surprise me everyday. I have even ran out of breath a few times, not that he has yet to make contact but he has gotten close more than a few times catching me by surprise. Training was going smoothly until a hell butterfly came my way "many dangerous hollows spotted near Rukongai we are sending captains Shinji and Muguruma, lieutenants are requested but is not mandatory, that is all." shit I have to go.

The kid pulled on my robe, "can I come too."

"Sorry, no I can't let you, you're not ready yet, maybe next time kid, I'll be back soon."

I turned but he grabbed me "I'm not a kid Kensei! And don't say 'I'll be back' when you don't really know, what if you get hurt or killed and you don't come back, then I'll be alone again."

He was crying again. I knelt down and gave him a reassuring hug. "I will be back, I promise, I said I will always watch over you." I kissed him on the forehead and sent my 'goodbye for now' salute to head off.

This was really a drag I was supposed to meet them here, am I the first one here. I have only killed a few weak hollows nothing serious. Wait is that them. Wait what is going on, everything just went black. Was.. Was I just stabbed; I turned around in shock "not you."

*Unknown time*

My head, it hurts, what's going on, where am I. I tried to move around but to my fail. Is this a Kido, why am I here, what did I do. I saw an outline of a man with medium length hair, he looks familiar. "hey, who the hell are you, where am I, why am I here" I suddenly became in shock "Where Is Shuhei? You Bastard, Where Is He?!"

"Now now calm down, this is going to be a tough conversation but I will not lie and I will do anything I can to help." suddenly he came out of the shadows. It was the squad 12 captain Kisuke Urahara. I should've known, am I an experiment. I do feel really strange like I am powerful but I can't feel my power anymore, like it is hidden in my body.

"Kisuke, please-please tell me is Shuhei ok?"

"oh yes, the kid with the black spiky hair, he is fine he doesn't have any idea about what happened, so allow me to explain, are you ready to hear it, I will throw it at you with the facts and it will be a lot to take in."

I took in a deep breath ready to hear anything "ok I'm ready don't leave anything out."

"very well, you have been out of it for nearly three months. Neither I nor you or a number of soul reapers are allowed into the soul society, we, well I was discharged they think the rest of you are dead. It is all fault of Sosuke Aizen, I'm sure he has support and is not working alone but I will have more details once I find them.''

"Three months, I don't understand they think I'm dead, why?"

"well this is gonna be hard to hear but... You Kensei Muguruma Captain of squad 9... You are now a hollow." I froze confused, a little afraid, why do i have my sanity now, why do I still have my powers.

"Kensei, I'll tell you that i saved all of you, you still have your soul reaper powers, but you now also have the ability of a hollow, I have decided to call you and your friends a Vizard." Suddenly all this news at once, I really don't know what to do. "Kensei, do you remember anything at all before all of this?" I thought for a while but everything was fuzzy, "no, not really I remember being stabbed and I saw a figure, but I just can't remember the face but I do know that it wasn't Sosuke, sorry."

"Interesting so it wasn't Aizen, so now my theories are in fact true, thank you Kensei this does help no matter how little the information." I just sat thinking when I got cold chills "But Shuhei, you say he doesn't know, if they all think I died surely he thinks that too, can I see him to see if he is alright, he has to know that I'm still alive."

"I'm sorry, we are in the world of the living, I can't allow it now but once we control your hollow fully and successfully I think I can sneek you in if your careful, but it will be awhile." Kisuke undid the Kido spell and I moved around the small concrete room.

"how long before I can see the kid?"

"I really don't know, I'm very sorry Kensei, I know how much you love that kid so you were my top priority."

"I see, so what now, what can I do, what good am I now that I don't have Shuhei by my side, I promised I would be by his side, I said I would be right back, NOW HE'S ALONE AGAIN!." I grabbed Kisuke by his Shihakusho out of anger, confusion, and grief. I felt myself about to break so I covered my face hiding my tears that were swelling, I let Kisuke go and he just nodded and stepped out in understanding that I needed to be alone.

Shuhei...I'm sorry, tears falling down my face like the rain, I want to but I can't let you see me now, I will watch you from a far. You will always be my best friend. "SHUHEI! I'M SO, so sorry." I curled up and held my knees to my face, hugging them. I'm sorry Shuhei, for leaving you alone.

Chapter 2: Waiting

*Many Years Later*

I really hate this; I want to hold Shuhei in my arms again. So many years have passed; he is much older now, almost a grown man. Watching him from a far is too much, yes he has trained hard and has made me proud, but every time I see him he always has his head down or looking elsewhere. Almost like he is looking for me. I love that he has hope that I am still alive, or hope that I am proud of him; which I am, someday when the time is right; I will show my face to him again. His hair has gotten long; he has the tattoo 69 on his cheek. He has my mark, which makes me so happy. But I can't help but feel sorry for him, I am happy because I can see him but he hasn't seen me since the day I was assumed dead.

Painful memories resurfacing of me crying myself to sleep every night worrying about him, if he was eating properly, if he was training, if he has made good friends, if he thought of me. He has really turned into a strong amazing young man, he stands tall and he still has that tan if not a little darker. I hid my spiritual pressure enough to eavesdrop on conversations that other students at the academy were having and I overheard them talking about Shuhei.

"Did you hear about Shuhei, he failed the academy tests and still got in with a high rank in the academy, can you believe that?" The other speaking as well "Yeah I bet he comes from a high class family, those brats always get what they want, and he's even one of the three commanders of next week's mission to train with dummy hollows in the world of the living." I put aside their insults after what I heard, next week Shuhei is coming to the world of the living. That will be my big chance to watch his true progress. I am truly looking forward to see him in action. All he has really done is spar, now I can see him able to not hold back.

Waiting a week was agony but I stayed in the world of the living the entire week so his performance will be all the more exciting. I was right I was so happy when I felt his reiatsu nearby. I quickly rushed when I suddenly stopped to put on my hollow mask, I went to the destination. It's him, Shuhei Hisagi, but he's not fighting just watching and observing lower trained students. I was disappointed, not in him but just disappointed that I didn't get to see him fight. I just watched him for a while, my hollow purring at just the sight of him, oh how I really, truly loved him. I sometimes even wonder when my feelings changed from Shuhei being just a student to a love interest. When suddenly I felt strong hollows approaching. Why are strong hollows here was all I thought when suddenly many students were attacked.

Students' dying left and right Shuhei was scared stiff. Why? Why was he just standing there? Then he started to fight. Telling everyone to run away, he truly was that same kid risking his life for another. I saw a hollow lunge at him when I flash stepped to be there to save this kid once again but I was too late, that hollow giving him three pinstriped gashes down his face, I wanted to do something to help so I went to lunge at the hollow as the hollow tried out a second strike. I jumped back to see three kids jumping in front of him blocking the hollow with their swords. I saw them give Shuhei back his confidence then he started fighting again, this is what I came here for, I was very impressed. He was still the same kid but now he is a man. My hollow is still purring, 'yes you know we both want him, We haven't seen him like this in ages, I wonder if he has an interest in anyone, is she cute, is she good enough for him, has he done anything with anyone'. AAAHHH! I sound like a perverted old man wanting to devour a youth, I'm disgusting. But I really can't help it, my feelings have grown stronger day by day, I want Shuhei, and I know my hollow does as well which makes it more difficult.

I had to do something; I have to see him close to me. Then I saw him, Aizen, he was killing the hollows, with ease, I saw Aizen talking with Shuhei, my Shuhei, me nor my hollow would stand for that. I flash step in between them with my hollow mask on, I have on different attire (orange leather gloves, blue shirt, and cargo pants). I stood there with the three students clearly in fear and shock. Aizen seemed impressed with me for some reason but I ignored. The dark haired girl collapsed from my presence alone and the other two were struggling but Shuhei stood his ground drawing his sword. Couldn't blame him, I am a hollow to him after all. Then he spoke. "What are you? You are not like a normal hollow. You have humanlike characteristics, Are-are you a Vasto Lorde?"

I said nothing just letting the steam roll out of the cracks of my mask. He seemed frightened but stood his ground, I easily grabbed him and took off leaving the other shinigami long behind. I stopped deep in a forest that I knew that I would not be disturbed by any undesirables. I quickly dropped him and used a binding kido to keep him from trying to kill me. He struggled for a while then he calmed down enough to speak. "Who or what are you? What is your name? Why did you take me here?"

I let out a sigh I made sure my voice was deep and unrecognizable "I don't really have a name; my name doesn't mean much anymore, just another lost cause, a failed experiment, a Vizard."

Shuhei observed me. "What is a Vizard, I never heard of it?"

"A Vizard is a soul reaper that became a hollow but still able to control the hollow inside."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know the details it just happened, now enough about me, I want to go over why I brought you here." Am I really going to say and do this, "What is your sexual preference soul reaper or do you not know?" his eyes widened even more than I expected. He is still as cute as ever.

"WHAT! That is none of your business, why is that even on your mind, that kind of thing is very personal."

"Because I want to know if I need to be gentle." If he saw me through my mask, the heat on my cheeks. I would die of embarrassment.

He was definitely struggling now. "What, wait I am, um, no, get away I don't want that, not from you. Please let me go! I've never, please?"

I wanted to give him what he wanted but I truly wanted all of him. So I walked toward him with protests thrown at me. I got down beside him and just hugged him, I held him so very close to me, pushing his face gently to my chest so he could hear how fast my heartbeat was, giving off heavy breathes. I looked at him seeing how bad is wounds actually were. "God, that wound looks awful let me use a kido to help." I just used a basic healing technique to stop the bleeding and prevent infection. When he looked at me I saw tears, "Vizard, why do you help me, do you know me?"

I placed one palm under his chin and one behind his head. He widened his eyes a little but were glossy and hazy. I pulled him in and licked up his wounded face through my hollow mask. Not roughly, but soft and comforting, I guess. I started to grind on him so he would notice my erection, I was afraid he would yell and protest but he moaned under me, I was glad. His moans lasted a few long seconds till I pulled back on to gaze at him with my evil glowing eyes. "Listen, I really want to do this, since I don't really have a name you can give me one, call me whatever you want, OK."

His eyes were hazy and filled with desire as I got a nod to continue, I undressed him as much as I could to not unbind him, and I really don't want him to run away now. I was able to expose his chest, the waist was still clothed but I was able to discard below the waist. He was a sight, an erotic mess; his length was fully erect and dripping already. He wanted this as much as I did, I smirked behind the mask taking the sight in til I leaned back down and ran my tongue around his lips and then leaving trails up and down his neck. Didn't take much for him to comply leaning into me then kissing and licking along my mask, I really didn't know that I was sensitive there because after that I let out a low growl.

I was tired of the teasing; I wanted more so I took off one of my leather gloves and put three fingers in front of Shuhei. His eyes widened a little but then he realized what I wanted and eagerly started sucking on them swirling his tongue in between each finger and giving me such beautiful looks. I pulled my fingers back leaving a trail of saliva still connected and an almost earning a pout from Shuhei. I spread his legs apart and situated him so he would be too uncomfortable before gently inserting my longest finger, sending jolts and his back arching as I gently started thrusting in and out of him til he relaxed. I pushed in the second getting the same reaction but a little more pleasure as he was panting and moaning under me. I stopped and took out my two fingers leaving a confused look on Shuhei's face. "Why….why did you stop, did I do something.''

"No, I'm just taking off my other leather glove, I'm sorry that I stopped, and I told you that you can call me any name you want, its ok I don't mind." I wonder what he will call me, he has met so many people since I was with him, sometimes I wonder if he has forgotten me, but I will always have hope I mean he has my mark on his face, but maybe it's not really love, just the teacher and student relationship. I mean he was still a kid; surely he didn't get a love feeling towards me years after my absence. "oh ok" I reinserted the two fingers getting a hiss but I blinded the pain as I lent down and tongued at the slit of his erection, I ran my tongue up and down his length then swirling around the head, to then run my tongue along his lower abdomen letting out small moans.

"Kensei" huh what did he say.

He said again, "Kensei."

I looked at him in shock, "what?"

"Can-can I call you Kensei, I have been thinking for a while and he is the first and only person I ever loved, and he died a long time ago, so can I call you Kensei." I was so happy I could have died.

"Sure you can kid." Crap I called him kid, now he is looking at me strangely and tensed. "What did you say?"

"I said sure, you can call me Kensei." I want to show him my face so bad but I can't yet, soon but not yet.

"Oh, ok Kensei" his eyes started to water I know now that he truly wanted me but he didn't know that the hollow above him was one and the same. He was speaking in sobs "Sorry, it's just, I miss him so much and I waited for him to come back but he never did, I was left alone. I know this isn't your problem but as odd as it sounds I feel like I can talk to you, I have never burdened anyone with my feeling yet I am talking to you like it's a conversation about the weather."

At that point I really didn't care if we had sex I just wanted to hold him in my arms for as long I could, forever would be nice. I had to speak up, "I'm sure Kensei is proud of you, and I really have to give you something that I think can help with your pain." I took out my Zanpakuto that was in shikai that he clearly recognized right off the bat and I cut off my shirt revealing my '69' tattoo.

He was in shock, completely frozen so I undid the binding kido. He just sat up still staring at my tattoo then touching the '69' on his cheek. He started letting out small sniffles and tears were quietly running down his face. I leaned on him embracing him into my arms and laying him down, as I gazed on him I caressed his cheek, rubbing my mark that was now our mark, and then taking off my hollow mask to show my tearstained face with new tears forming. "I'm so very proud of you Shuhei, and I am sorry for leaving you alone, all I ever wanted was to be beside you in any way you wanted me to be, a friend, a teacher, or even a lover. I am still willing to do anything and everything for you." And during that speech I saw only tears and a crooked smile that I think is because of his injury that maybe it hurt to fully smile. I smiled back and then kissed him passionately and desperately and with him kissing back the same way.

"Kensei, I missed you so much, I knew you couldn't die so easily, I always had that hope that you would come back to me." Kissing in between his confession, "I'm so happy that you're here, I love you Kensei, I have always and have never stopped, I missed you Kensei, I love you, I love you Kensei."

Hearing him, I think I might take back what I said about not caring if we have sex or not, I felt just by his confession that I was about to burst. "Shuhei, I love you too, I love you so much, please let me take responsibility for the pain I caused you, let me take care of you, let me be the number one in your life."

Shuhei then looked at me in a bit of confusion which startled me a little until he finally spoke, "Kensei, you will always be the number one in my life, no matter where you go, no matter how long we are apart, I always live and breathe for you.''

God, he always know just what to say, always so solicitous but I know he means every word. How could I not love him, I found my elite, my best friend, my student, my number one. I love him, I love him so much. Tears started to run down both our faces, "Shuhei, I hope you feel the same way as I do, I am truly the happiest man alive to finally have you by my side, Shuhei, can I show you how much I love you?"

Shuhei smiled then gently ran his hands passed my cheeks and through my hair and gave me a light fiery kiss on my lips then looking deep into my eyes, "Please Kensei, love me, I don't think I can wait for you much longer."

"Shuhei, have you done anything like this before?"

"No, I haven't, it's a little embarrassing to say but I was waiting for you. If you never came back, I would never love."

"Shuhei… I haven't done anything like this either, I was just waiting for the right one and then I found you. But it's not like I don't know what to do Shinji and Kisuke told me how after they found out that I liked you."

"Kisuke and Shinji?"

"Yeah they are like us so they talked to me about it, I'll be gentle Shuhei."

He let out a breathy moan as I ran my fingers softly up and down his abandoned erection. Giving him a deep and much needed kiss, running my tongue around his lips but to my surprise he was one step ahead of me grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me into a deeper kiss shoving his tongue down my throat taking in every taste, exploring every bit that he could reach.

Him trying to be dominating, he really had no idea how much it turned me on, I let him roll me over so he was on top of me with our full erections grinding against one another with both of us letting out moans. Wrapping one of my hands around both of our erections and I started to jerk my hand up and down as he was grinding and thrusting in my hand. It hurt me, not physically; my body was on fire, the burning in my chest from the desire and longing. I gritted my teeth wanting release but I didn't want to finish this quickly, I wanted to finish inside of him, making my marks all over him for the entire world to know that he is mine. He saw me holding back, "Kensei, cum for me, don't hold back."

In a quick motion I sat up and shifted our positions with me on top of him and I started sucking on three of my fingers earning a whine from Shuhei, "Let me Kensei, I want to do that.'' I ignored him licking all around my fingers as I stared at Shuhei. That is when I saw him become agitated as he sat up and ripped my fingers out and gave me a demanding and saliva filled kiss, then he started licking around my lips and put my hand in between us and started licking my fingers and moaning in the process and I took the hint as I started licking the other side of my fingers and as we would lick in between a finger our tongues' would clash. Our saliva, not a surprise, was running down my hand. I pulled back and situated him to where I put in two fingers with the first thrust.

He began rocking his hips and letting out a loud moan filled cry, he started to move around getting comfortable. I thrusted my fingers a little rougher wanting this to last forever but my wanting for release was torturing me. I don't know for sure what I hit but he arched his back and started rocking his hips into me so I inserted the third hearing pain and pleasure coming from my new lover, I held back the thrusting and I started scissoring and bending my fingers trying to stretch him out as quickly as possible but not to hurt him. Shuhei screamed again arching his back as I hit that special spot over and over until I stopped and he was looking at me with half lidded eyes and mouth partially opened, "Kensei please, I can hold on much longer, I need you….now"

I slid out my fingers and knelt down and lifted his hips up so that I could get a view of everything that was all about to be mine. I licked down his length and trailed along til I got to his entrance and swirled my tongue teasingly before I pushed my tongue in as far as I could earning a loud moan. "Kensei, I can't… Ahh! I can't handle this… If you aaha…keep doing this I'm gonna Ahh!" I pulled out my tongue and got up on my knees as I lined myself to him and slowly pushed in til the head was inside of him. It was too much, I held back my impulses to just thrust, he was so hot, it was burning my insides seeing him staring at me wanting more knowing that I was holding back with all my strength that I had left he gave me the signal to continue. "Kensei, don't hold back, make me yours."

I wanted to do what he asked but I have to hold back. "I intend to make you mine Shuhei, but I will hold back til we can cum together." I pushed in til we were skin to skin, holding onto his hips shaking and grunting while Shuhei had his eyes now completely shut and gritting his teeth not wanting to scream. "Shuhei…ahh … r u tsk! R u ok." Shuhei then opened his eyes and looked at the situation then to me. "yeah I'm sorry…. just give me a minute to get comfortable." Not long after he started moving his hips getting comfortable to this new feeling so I took it as an invitation to start moving as well.

I gave out small steady thrusts to get started and rolling my hips a little, I noticed the pain was slowly fading because he was softly moaning but I knew the pain was still there so I pulled out about half way and then thrusted back in earning a hiss from Shuhei but was blinded as I began to kiss at his neck as I began deep strong thrusts and running my tongue up his neck to meet his lips to devour his beautiful and tasteful mouth. It tasted like hot chocolate, which was a little funny to me. I started to pick up the pace pulling almost the whole way out and slamming back in. I was already close from the start but I am searching for the spot that made him go crazy with my fingers earlier, so I started to change angles as Shuhei sat up a little to wrap his arms around my neck and leaving kisses down my cheek as he was continuously moaning and began screaming 'harder' and 'faster' in my ear.

I couldn't take much more so I was trying different angles when suddenly he tightened around me; he clung onto me, I had found it, I can't stop now. So I thrusted in and out hitting that spot with every thrust as he was trying to speak but with the stronger faster thrusts he couldn't get out a word, with everything so quick paced I was rocking my hips giving everything that I had, I was so close and judging by his flushed face he was in the same position so I wrapped one hand around his neglected length and started pumping in motion of my thrusts. Our thrusts weren't rhythmic anymore, our bodies just begging for release.

"Kensei, I-I I can't hold on anymore."

"Shuhei, don't hold back, I've been holding my release, cum for me Shuhei.''

That was all it took to send us both off the edge as we were both exchanging each other's names, and Shuhei's cum running down my hand and shooting out on both our abdomens and a little on Shuhei's chin as I was burying myself deep inside of him, milking myself til I couldn't hold myself up anymore, collapsing on Shuhei. He grunted a little as I slowly pulled out leaving a pool of my recent release now running out of my new lover. To help him with his discomfort I rolled over and took him into my arms and pulled him into a long kiss. Pulling back to gaze upon his big dark glossy eyes that I had always admired and trailed my tongue around his chin cleaning up the cum off his beautiful face and pulling him in for another kiss before I sat up to see that the sun was about to rise.

"What is it Kensei?"

"You want to rest now right?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Well I'm thinking the same thing but the sun is about to rise so let me take you somewhere we can rest more comfortably."

I picked Shuhei up and carrying him bride style to our Vizard hideout that Kisuke helped set up for us. I snuck in as quiet as a mouse with Shuhei already asleep in my arms, I got to my room and laid him down softly so I would not wake him. I got in my bed and laid next to him, covering us up and wrapping my arms around him to now get the sleep that we deserved after the unforgettable night that we both shared. I love you Shuhei, I love you so much. Now I know that you love me back I am the happiest man alive, these were my thoughts before I blissfully fell asleep.

Chapter 3: Insecure

*Late Afternoon*

"Kensei….Kensei"

"Hmm?"

"Kensei!"

"What?"

"People are banging on the door wanting you, and I don't think I should answer."

I sat up because he had a sad look on his face "Why?"

He then turned away sighing, "Well, if people found out, you know, about what we did, I just don't want to ruin your image or be a burden."

"WHAT! That's ridiculous Shuhei, you were never a burden to me, you are a blessing and I take pride walking next to you as a lover, hell I can walk along the main streets of any city, hold your hand, and give you kisses so the whole world and Soul Society will know that I love you and that we are together. So please Shuhei never think those thoughts again."

"Kensei" He then wrapped his arms around me showering me with kisses. Then to hear the banging at the door again.

"Kensei, you alive I'll break the door down at the count of ten, one, two."

Memories of the night before making me laugh as I could see myself running naked through the woods and into my room holding a naked Shuhei. I had Shuhei open the door because I was still naked under the covers. At the door was Shinji, Rose, Lisa, and Mashiro with all of their mouths agape.

"Who are you?" They all yelled at the same time then looking at me.

I was a little agitated, "Can't you tell, look a little closer?" They all were looking at the half naked Shuhei, his eyes widened in embarrassment as the four Vizards were staring at him. Then Shinji jumped back a few steps.

"No, it couldn't be, its little Shuhei" Shinji running and embracing him into a big hug, as the other three were in shock to believe that this kid was the same one that Kensei saved all those years ago. With Lisa smiling with her fic loving eyes, Mashiro giving a pouty look, and Rose just looking off into space looking as he still can't remember him.

Shinji pulled back his hug smiling, "Shuhei, look at you, you have gotten so big and strong. Kensei, you chose well, I know you will take care of him, and I know he will be good for you too. Maybe now you won't be such a sourpuss.'' Shinji letting out a laugh before swallowing his breath as he saw my hollow or demon aura surrounding me.

He and the others ran as they saw my face in Shinji's last comment, but as I took off after them I was stopped by a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a smiling Shuhei.

"C'mon Kensei lets let it be for now, you can get back at them later."

I was angry at Shinji but he always tells the truth, Shuhei is good for me, but am I good for him? He is young, will he find someone better for him, and will I be left behind. These thoughts hurt my chest, this aching, when I even think about Shuhei I can't breathe. I was lost in thought until I saw Shuhei looking at my depressed expression as he lifted his hands to caress my cheeks until I stopped him by holding his hands and gently kissing his forehead. Leaving my lips there I couldn't help but feel my lips quivering and having a tear run down my face.

I have so much doubt in myself, I'm so pathetic, he deserves so much better than me. I'll just hold him back. I just don't want to lose him. He could feel me quivering and crying like the coward that I have become.

"Kensei, what's wrong?''

"Shuhei, I'm sorry, what Shinji said, it just got to me a little bit."

"What about what he said?"

"That you were good for me, I just panicked a little. I know very well that you are good for me, but I am not good for you."

"What do you mean Kensei, you're everything and more, your my number one.''

"But, I don't know how long it will last, I know you love me now but what if—"

"NO, JUST STOP KENSEI! I will never leave you, if anyone will be doing the leaving, it will have to be you. This might sound a little crazy but now that I know that you are alive and that you love me, no matter if you get tired of me and try to run away, I will find you; you will never get away from me, GOT IT! You are mine forever, and if you'll take me I will be yours forever, and if you ever feel insecure again I will remind you how much I love you, no matter how many times it takes. I love to show the one I love just how much I love them."

"Shuhei, I-I I just love you so much, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I understand, I feel the same, so when we feel insecure about the others feelings we can reassure the other by showing them how much the other cares." Shuhei grabbed the back of my head, running his fingers through my silver hair, and pulled me in into a sudden open mouthed kiss. It was sudden, not unexpected but I was still unprepared for Shuhei's tongue to be shoved down my throat. He pushed me against the wall, he was enjoying himself, I could tell because his clothed erection was rubbing along my leg. He was tasting every inch of my mouth, even biting at my lips a little, then he bit down a little harder leaving a small trail of blood down my chin.

"OW!"

"Sorry Kensei, did I hurt you?"

"It hurt a little but I'm OK."

He licked the blood from my chin up to my lips and then taking them once again. He pulled back to take off his clothes and I gazed upon his tanned skin and I looked at his face to see that the cuts from the previous day were healing well but still looked pretty raw. So as he was undressing I walked to him and rubbed the wounded part of his face as he flinched and winced.

"Does it hurt Shuhei?"

"A little, but I'm alright, I might have gotten this from a hollow that tried to kill me but I will carry this scar with honor."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"When I got this cut on my face, not moments later you saved me from my spiraling despair. It was you who saved me that day.''

I love the way he runs his fingers up my hips and wraps his arms around me, and it gave me chills. He started to take off my clothes. I guess it's no fun when only one is naked. So I obliged helping him a little, he got down on his knees to take off my pants, exposing myself. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little embarrassed, but it was too late, he saw my flushed face looking down at him and he took my cock in his hand and started stoking not ever leaving his gaze upon my face.

"Do you like this Kensei?''

"Ye-Yes Shuhei, it feels great.''

"You know this just occurred to me, mine is six inches and yours is nine."

Shuhei stopped pumping me to see if I was listening, "yeah what's you point?"

"I know you said your tattoo's meaning is your name and your squad and I got this tattoo in honor of you, but I can't help but think our lives were meant to clash, like this is fate, I mean I'm six inches, you're nine, 69 it might be a stupid coincidence but this is fun for me."

"Oh, I see." Shuhei still acts like a kid, putting two things together that really has no similarities but I couldn't help but to love every part of him. I picked him up and put him in our bed that we shared the night 'morning' before and crawled on top of him until my eyes met his.

"Shuhei, you say some interesting things and I agree it is quite a coincidence that our sizes match our tattoos and since that has been said perhaps you know another meaning of that number."

"I DO, don't mock me, I know a lot of pervy things just you wait."

He pushed me off of him and did the switch and as soon as I was pushed I had Shuhei's cock above my face and my cock was completely sheathed in his mouth bobbing up and down. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan before Shuhei got impatient and started using his teeth to get my attention to work on him as well. So I sucked on three of my fingers real quick and in one go as I started to suck him and at the same time I pushed two fingers into his entrance.

"Ahh-hh, Kensei I-I can't, to-too much."

I started to twist and curl my fingers as I was pushing in and out in time with me thrusting with my mouth and swirling my tongue around his head and down his length. Earning more shudders and moans as he was still able to suck me off, I was moaning around his cock as well. The both of us loving the vibrations of our moans, it sent him off the edge and he took me out of his mouth screaming my name as he came hard into my mouth, so I pushed him even deeper in my mouth as he was thrusting, so I started to suck even harder to make sure I satisfied him completely. I love the noises he made when he came, a sort of manly growl with an erotic whine, it was too cute.

"Kensei….I told you it was too much, but I have a problem that might help you out, since you didn't get to finish."

I wondered what he meant since he was off of me now and then he spread his legs for me to see that he was erect again, fully erect if I might add. Before I knew it he was on top of me ravishing my mouth again then running his tongue down my chest to running his tongue skillfully around my nipple so I covered my mouth to hide my moans of pleasure but Shuhei quickly took my hand away to hear me. He heard every embarrassing noise I could have made, some noises I didn't even know I could make, he started to trail to my 69 tattoo and licked around that as well before reaching to the destination that he wanted. Shuhei used his tongue to trail down my whole length, then to the head, and traveled back up to my lower abdomen; he did that for quite some time until he noticed that I was near my limit. My cock completely soaked with my precum and Shuhei's saliva, he sat up to take my now dry mouth.

"I'll make you feel so good Kensei."

"Please Sh-Shuhei, let me cum."

"Ohh, you want me to let you, where do you want to cum."

"Inside, let me cum inside you."

"Kensei, I love it when you tell me what you want, OK I'll let you but you can't move til I tell you too, agreed."

"I'll try"

I was on my back as Shuhei got on top of me and since my cock was soaked it was fine for me to enter him so he positioned himself on top of me an sat down as my dick was slowly being swallowed til skin met skin. It was so hard not to thrust; I gritted my teeth holding back my cries of pleasure. He was so warm; I looked at Shuhei as he was smiling at me.

"Are you ready for me to show you that I CAN do pervy things too. But remember don't move til I tell you."

He started to move lifting almost all the way up then smacking back down then would start rolling his hips trying to get used to the feeling. It hurts to not move, it's not pervy to make the other hold back it's just cruel. That routine lasted for a while til it was nothing but the smacking up and down; he let me hold his hands so he could have more balance, but that was it. Both of us moaning each other's names as we were both at our limit, then he stopped all at once.

"Ok Kensei time for me to be a pervert, how bad do you want me right now."

With my mouth open gasping for air with a trail of saliva and only one eye open, just look at me what kind of question is that. "I want you, I want you now, please Shuhei I can't take much more, let me move."

"Oh, so when and if I let you move what will you want to do to me?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"What, don't make me say things like that, it's too pervy. It's just plain embarrassing for me."

"Then do you want me to leave and let the others see you like this, or are you into that sort of thing."

"No! I am not into that, don't leave me like this. Ok Shuhei if you let me move I'll… I'll grab your hips and thrust into you as fast as I can and I'll cum so hard inside of you, you won't even be able to move comfortable days after this, is that a good enough explanation."

God this is pervy I really didn't expect this out of Shuhei or even me for that matter. I was as red as a Menos Grande's cero but it couldn't be helped I needed my release and Shuhei pushed me to where I would say anything to get it.

"Ok Kensei, now I know what you want, so now I grant you permission to mo-"

That is all I needed before I did exactly what I said I was going to do. I put a tight grip on his hips so he will be connected to me til I had my release, I rocked my hips upward to where all you could hear was the sound of skin smacking skin and Shuhei screams in the background. I was thrusting as fast as I could and grabbed Shuhei's cock and started roughly stroking in time of my thrusts, they were so uneven, and we were both a mess.

"Kensei, I'm- I'm cum-cumming, Kensei!"

That is all I heard before Shuhei tightened around be and I only saw his face a little before everything turned white. I thrusted a few more times til I had my release. Cum now covering my hand, well now from Shuhei's climax my entire body was covered except for maybe my legs. I was getting ready to pull out til Shuhei spoke.

"Don't Kensei."

"What, why, it can't be comfortable."

"It's a little uncomfortable; I just want to stay connected a little bit longer. Can we fall asleep like this?"

"Ehh! I don't know, maybe but are you sure"

"It's ok let's go to sleep."

It didn't take long to fall asleep hell I was exhausted. We stayed that way til we got caught the next morning. Little did I know that we didn't lock the door so on that morning Shinji walked in to wake us up but little did he know that throwing the covers off of us was a bad idea for him to see that image of 'Little Shuhei' laying on top of one of his close friends to still be connected and covered in that sticky mess from the night before. With that said I really hope that Shinji recovers from his nosebleed, last I heard Orihime had to be called and she was even having trouble. Serves him right the pervert.

"Kensei."

"Yes Shuhei."

"You were true to your word."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I I still can't move."

I couldn't help but smile as I had to carry him to the shower and had to help bath him, and I was helping him get dressed.

"Kensei, could we not do the whole pervy dirty talk for a while?"

I smirked, "Whatever you want Shuhei."

"I love you"

"I love you more"


End file.
